


Here kitty, kitty

by DeadEye09



Category: Fire Force - Fandom, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Brigade of Flames (Manga), 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEye09/pseuds/DeadEye09
Summary: Being kept after your shift at the guardhouse of company seven, leads to being alone with Benimaru in his captain's quarters.





	Here kitty, kitty

The sounds of heated pants were all that could be heard from the guardhouse of company seven. To be more specific, the captain’s quarters of Benimaru Shinmon.

He was called a hybrid version of a compound fire soldier, with being able to wield both second and third generation powers at the same time. Which could also imply that he was indeed an excellent multitasker. On the outside world, his job was to put out fires. With you, his job was to start one uncontainable internal wildfire after the next.

You thought you were being pretty tame by hiding under his desk this morning, and sucking him off while he debriefed the team for the next mission. He would always be your favorite flavor of lollipop. There was something so thrilling in watching this strong and serious man, trying his hardest to not cum and moan out loud. You knew from the look on his face after everyone left the meeting room, that there would be sweet Hell to pay.

At the end of their shifts, all the other members of company seven called it a day and headed home. Benimaru of course decided that you should stay back for some, “extra training.”

So just for tonight, you sat and waited on Benimaru’s office desk like a “good girl,” while wearing a black-laced set of lingerie that left little to the imagination; waiting for the man himself to return.

It didn’t take long for him to walk in and slam the door shut, push himself between your legs and strip that binding material off you, flinging them to different corners of the room.

“Mmm, fuck me just like that.” You more than urged Benimaru to continue his ministrations to your sopping cunt, while bent over his desk. You literally wore nothing but a giddy smile, with your legs spread open nice and wide.

“You like it when I drill my cock deep inside of you, don’t you princess?” His deep voice sent shivers down your spine, while his cock busied itself with drilling deep into your needy pussy. Benimaru maintained a brisk speed without faltering, your ass red from being slammed into over and over again. His firm pink balls slapping against your clit, only added to your stimulation. The vice grip on your waist were sure to leave bruising prints in the morning.

“Had you slurped up my cum any louder this morning, I would’ve had no choice but to pull you up from under the desk and fuck you in front of everyone. But you would’ve liked that too much.”

Sex with an audience was always a turn on, but with Benimaru being the destroyer/savior of Asakusa, you couldn’t just walk into the middle of the street and fuck like the wild animals you were. Late night rendezvous to the neighborhood theater would have to suffice for now.

“Mhh it feels so good! Fuck me captain, fuck me!” You couldn’t help but moan in between each breath, while becoming mentally, physically, and emotionally undone by the man behind you. You would happily be more than subservient, if it meant that his hard cock wouldn’t ever cease to ram itself inside of you.

It was times like this when you wondered if he would ever run out of stamina. Your body was slick with a veil of sweat, but Benimaru seemed to be far from tiring. As much as you could remember, every time the two of you would get together to do the dirty deeding, Benimaru would have to take sweet mercy on you, because you couldn’t possibly take any more of his breeding/loving for the night.

“Uh, uh, I thought I told you to refer me by another name when it’s just the two us kitten.” Benimaru smirked, while purposely slowing the pace of his cock and letting his entire length just barely slip out of you.

You whined, having been suddenly brought down from your high.

“You know the magic word. I’m sure I’ve embedded it into every cell of your body by now.” Benimaru leaned over to capture your lips with his in a heated kiss, darting his hot tongue into your mouth. His large hands slid up your front and up to your nipples, rolling them in his fingers.

“Please,” you moaned when the tip of his cock brushed against your folds, leaving you to feel desperately empty.

Benimaru pulled his lips away, “Please what?” He grinned, tilting your chin upwards and staring into your eyes with a wanting look.

“Please fuck me, daddy” you practically begged.

“That’s my girl,” Benimaru smiled in satisfaction as he lifted his weight off you. He flipped you over onto your back, before slamming right back into you at full force.

He held your wrists down between your thighs, so your tits would bounce in perfect sync with his thrusts. The other rubbed your more than sensitive clit between his thumb and index finger, as he fucked you ruthlessly.

“Ahhh, daddy!” Your mouth hung open, as lustful moans strung together with his heavy grunts.

“You’re such a good girl for me. Does my little kitty want her womb filled with my cum?”

“Yes daddy! Give it all to me!” Your toes curled inwards, as the burning heat in your core threatened to explode.

“Mmm, god you’re so sexy kitten. Your pussy tightened around me even more just now.” Benimaru remained his fingers in place to stimulate your bundle of tightened nerves, while the other moved to slip his middle and index into your warm and moist mouth.

You tongued his fingers as if it were another tasty cock fucking your mouth, “Does the thought of my cum filling you to the brim, turn you on that much?” A drop of sweat fell from Benimaru’s forehead and onto your stomach.

“Yes daddy, kitty is so hungry for daddy’s milk.” You answered in a muffled voice.

“I suppose it’s feeding time then princess,” Benimaru smirked and fucked you even harder, pistoning his hips deeper. The brute friction rubbing heatedly against your g-spot, sent you over the edge. Your back arched off the metal desk, as your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

Your walls fiercely clenched onto him as he too reached his peak and filled you with his seed. His bountiful release seeped out of you as he thrusted through your orgasm, your body shuddering from pure ecstasy.

Benimaru slumped forward, taking in deep breaths as he wrapped his arms around your waist, and rested his head on your abdomen.

“Mmm, I should disobey your orders more often captain.” You voiced, coming down from your high and feeling abundantly “full.”

“Do it, and I’ll fuck you senseless in front of every company at the next gathering.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
